


[Podfic] Let Me Hold You Closer Now

by petrodobreva



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 5+1 Things, Audio Format: MP3, Comfort, David is embarrassed about normal things your body does and Patrick just loves him, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, david and patrick are in love, normal bodily functions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrodobreva/pseuds/petrodobreva
Summary: David has lived his life carefully hiding certain bodily functions away from his romantic partners, but sometimes his body betrays him in front of his business partner to lover to boyfriend to fiancé.or 5 times Patrick chases David's insecurities away and 1 time David does the same for Patrick.or a fic about farting in front of your partner and it being okay[Podfic of Let Me Hold You Closer Now by alldaydream]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 22
Kudos: 25
Collections: Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest: Fall into a Pod of Fluff





	[Podfic] Let Me Hold You Closer Now

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let Me Hold You Closer Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023442) by [alldaydream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldaydream/pseuds/alldaydream). 



**Text:** [Let Me Hold You Closer Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023442)

**Author:** [alldaydream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldaydream/pseuds/alldaydream)

**Reader:** [petrodobreva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrodobreva)

**Length:** 28:04

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/let-me-hold-you-closer-now-podfic/Let%20Me%20Hold%20You%20Closer%20Now%20Podfic.mp3)

**File size:** 16 MB (mp3)

**Song** : ["Silly Love Songs" by Paul McCartney](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_dbYxAr697w)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to [alldaydream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldaydream/pseuds/alldaydream) for writing this amazing story, it's one of my all-time favorites, and for your permission to produce this, my very first podfic!
> 
> Thank you, also, to [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce) for the long-time encouragement, the hand-holding, the tutorials, the friendship, and of course, the beta-listen. And then the more encouragement.
> 
> Thank you to [High-Seas-Swan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangLang/pseuds/High-Seas-Swan) for making the gorgeous graphic for this project! It's an honour! 😉


End file.
